Tu respuesta es
by kurenai801
Summary: Ritsu y Masamune, sentados en la sala, se vuelven a mostrar vehementes y tercos. Una pregunta se le desborda a Masamune de los labios...
1. la pregunta

Las grandes manos blancas sujetaron con fuerza las muñecas del otro. Masamune lo haló hacia sí mismo, y su niño chilló al sentirse pecho a pecho con el _atacante_.

—¿Qué le pasa, Takano! —masculló, levantando un poco la vista para poder ver esos suspicaces ojos ámbar.

Solamente hubo silencio. Masamune examinó el rostro joven: pretendía molestia, pero mas bien se veía preocupado.  
Estaban en el sofá de la casa de Masamune. Este había apagado la televisión luego de que Ritsu exigiera la razón para llamarlo ¡Solo para tomar café y ver ese programa que no sabía de qué se trataba!

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Era una curiosidad genuina. Le pareció ver el reflejo del miedo en los ojos ajenos.

—Nada—. Respondió Ritsu, haló sus brazos para zafarse. No lo logró. No pudo mantener por más tiempo la mirada del amor de su vida, así que desvió la mirada hacia la televisión tratando de recordar de qué trataba el programa que veían.

Instintivamente, Masamune movió la cabeza tratando de alcanzar la boca del otro. Ritsu apretó los labios y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Masamune le siguió y apretó más las muñecas para que el otro se quedara quieto. No sucedió. Ritsu volvió mover la cabeza, apretó los ojos y alzó el rostro.  
Masamune puso una rodilla en el sofá y empujó a Ritsu. Con suavidad cayeron sobre los cojines.

—¡Takano! —Se quejó Ritsu. Trató de empujarlo, aprovechando la situación de sus brazos, pero tampoco pudo.

—Así que no quieres que te bese —musitó Masamune. —Eso significa que me odias…

—No voy a caer con eso…

—Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido una mentira —Masamune sostuvo la mirada de Ritsu, el joven frunció el seño. —Hoy comprendo que no me amarás… Yo prometo no molestarte nuevamente —soltó las muñecas de Ritsu y, con lentitud, se levantó para quedar sentado en el sofá.

Ritsu alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con la derecha sobó la muñeca izquierda. Abrió la boca pero se detuvo, la volvió a cerrar.

—Discúlpame, puedes irte… —musitó Masamune.

Ritsu le vio estirar la mano hacia la mesita, tomó la cajetilla de cigarros. Regresó a su asiento. Con dos dedos de la izquierda sacó ágilmente un cigarrillo. Con el índice derecho cerró la cajita y volvió a estirar la mano para ponerla sobre la mesa. Con la derecha sacó el encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Puso el cigarro en su boca.

—No lo haga —musitó Ritsu.

—Me siento un poco tenso.

Masamune apenas le vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estuvo a punto de seguir con su acción al encender el cigarro pero de pronto sintió que el cigarro le fue arrebatado de los labios.  
Miró a su izquierda: Ritsu le sostuvo la mirada, mientras que con su la mano izquierda empuñaba el cigarro. Lentamente abrió la mano, un dedo a la vez y dejó caer el cigarrito arrugado.

—¿Qué? —Masamune frunció el seño, mas no se había molestado por el cigarro desperdiciado.

El joven Ritsu arrugó un poco la frente.

—N-no me diga que me vaya… —susurró. Apretó los labios y con agilidad volvió a sentarse mirando al frente.

El de pelo negro examinó el perfil de Ritsu en silencio. Miró las manos ajenas: estaban empuñadas sobre sus piernas; los hombros del castaño subían y bajaban con un tanto de dificultad.

—¡Oh, mi cigarro! —Masamune se agachó y estiró el brazo para levantar el pobrecito cigarrito que quedó tirado a los pies de Ritsu. Sin embargo, no lo levantó y con un movimiento veloz volvió a tomar las muñecas de Ritsu. Masamune puso sus rodillas en el suelo  
¡Oh! Ya no resistía la presión. Admiró los ojos perplejos de Ritsu y vio como el joven mordía su propio labio inferior. —Quiero besarte… —rogó Masamune, ahogándose en los sentimientos que se le escapaban hacia todas direcciones.

El hombre ahogado miró a Ritsu abrir la boca y tragar mucho aire.

¡Oh, no pudo resistir! Haló al jovencito, con la cara roja. Recostándose ambos en el suelo… Ritsu sobre el hombre de ancha espalda.  
Masamune dejó las muñecas para apoderarse de las mejillas. Los ojos esmeralda se volvían cristalinos.

—¿Si o no? —susurró Masamune, casi, casi, casi cerca de la boca del otro hombre.

Las temblorosas manos se soltaron para posarse sobre los hombros de Masamune. Dejó ir la terquedad y se dejó caer por completo sobre el cuerpo latiente del hombre que estaba debajo de él.

Masamune sostuvo con cierta furia el rostro de Ritsu, mientras rozaba los labios deseados.

Sonidos de besos.

—Siento que te me escapas… déjame estar sobre ti. —Ahora no esperó respuesta y protegió con sus brazos la espalda de su vida para que no se lastimase al girar. Masamune abrazó a Ritsu y se pegó mucho a su cuerpo.  
Los dedos tenaces del joven se metieron entre la chaqueta para alcanzar la espalda de Masamune.

Moviendo los labios al mismo compás. Masamune se estaba perdiendo en aquella saliva, en aquel aliento cálido que chocaba en su boca. La sensación embriagante de sus papilas. Apretando los labios ajenos con sus dientes.  
El aire apenas entraba por la nariz.

¡Qué calor!  
El hombre ahogado se sintió sordo por la carrera de su corazón. Y si se puede imaginar, la sangre circulaba a una velocidad espantosa. Sus sentidos se concentraban en la piel, en su gusto. Su oído escuchó un quejido suave:

—No… pu-edo… respira…

Abrió los ojos y separó sus labios unos diez milímetros. Allí estaba su vida, con un arco rojo sangre pasando por sus orejas, mejillas y nariz. Sus orbes eran cristales y sus labios se veían tiernos y húmedos. Miró que desviaba la mirada, mientras su pecho, su pechito, subía y bajaba aún con velocidad.

Masamune besó la frente de Ritsu, luego besó con cuidado su nariz.

La temperatura era alta. La humedad empezó a brotar por cada centímetro cuadrado de piel, pegándose a la tela; pegándose a su pelo.  
Masamune levantó la espalda y luego su cabeza, poniéndose recto sobre Ritsu. Movió los brazos a partir de los hombros, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta oscura. El crujido de la misma se oyó lejano cuando cayó precipitadamente cerca de la mesita, a medio metro de ellos. Masamune puso sus manos sobre el cinturón de su pantalón, sin apartar la vista de Ritsu, quien le miraba con ese tono rojizo en su cara.

Ritsu había dejado caer sus manos sobre su cabeza, desprotegido, rendido. El aire se colaba entre sus dientes entreabiertos. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente los volvió a abrir.

El hombre ahogado seguía ahogándose en el otro. El sonido de la hebilla interrumpió entre las respiraciones de ambos y fue la campanilla que anunciaba el caliente e intimo encuentro próximo.

El cinturón cayó en algún lugar de aquella habitación bendita.  
Masamune aflojó aun más su pantalón al bajar el cierre… ¡Ah, como costaba respirar! Parecía que vomitaría el corazón. El anhelo oculto —o capricho— se estaba zafando de las cadenas de la cordura: la petición resonaba desde el fondo de su conciencia y se transformaba en palabras que estaban a punto de salir.

Así, dominado por la pasión.  
Dominado por el errático corazón cargado de emociones.  
Ahogado en su deseo, así…

Así hizo que la insensatez tomara el mando.  
Las palabras que estaban a punto de salir, salieron.

—Cásate conmigo.

Una vez más: rogando.  
Y la razón dijo: _¿Con qué justificación propones algo así? Su romance es tan ambiguo._

Insensato.

El aire estaba raspando, ya, la garganta. Masamune cerró la boca para no verse tan ansioso. Notó como Ritsu se ponía colorado, más. Las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillaron, y sus cejas se curvaron lindamente.

El jovencito cerró los puños sobre su cabeza, y un jadeo se escuchó antes de que también cerrara la boca. Sus ojos guiaron su cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo.

El miedo.

Parecía que la razón había susurrado un presagio y este se estaba cumpliendo. La agitación de Masamune fue bajando mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, los hombros estaban doliendo. El sudor ya no era cálido, sino frío. Pero mantuvo la mirada lo más serena posible, miró a Ritsu dudar, y eso era lo que más le causaba temor.

—No sea tonto, Takano —musitó Ritsu, volvió la mirada hacia el hombre de cabello azabache.

—¿Ah? —Atinó a decir el otro, un tanto ofendido.

—En este país eso no…

—No estoy preguntando si es posible… estoy preguntándote a TI, si quieres…

Ritsu, con velocidad movió sus manos y cubrió sus ojos. Masamune le vio morder nuevamente su labio inferior. Aún se veía colorado.

Masamune percibió una pequeña sacudida desde la nuca, pasando por sus brazos y llegando a sus piernas. Cerró con fuerza los dedos, uno por uno sobre la bragueta abierta.

Sacó un poco de osadía ante tanto temblor y se atrevió a decir.

—Y tu respuesta…


	2. la respuesta

—Qué bueno que es domingo— musitó Masamune, mientras enrollaba la toalla a su cuerpo. Desde hace años el agua caliente era su amiga ante la tensión.

Al entrar al dormitorio, instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj sobre la mesita de noche: eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Masamune apenas y había podido dormir en toda la noche: una angustia terrible le había molestado, tanto como para no dejarlo dormir.  
Con otra toalla secó el exceso de agua de su pelo, agitándolo sin mucha precaución. Mientras lo hacía, se paseó lentamente, paso por paso, en la habitación; observando con cautela al ser que dormía sobre su cama.

El hombre bajó los brazos con la toalla en la mano, cuando llegó a los pies de la cama. Vio al cuerpo moverse, buscando el calor de la sábana; su suspiro profundo de sueño se escuchó claro y parsimonioso por toda la habitación. Masamune, por el contrario, exhaló un quejido corto mientras miraba a la ventana. Las cortinas aún estaban desplegadas, así que, con poca malicia, se acercó más y extendió los brazos al correr las cortinas con un ligero movimiento. La fría luz matutina entró, estaba un poco nublado pero la mañana seguía siendo clara.

Incluso a él le lastimó los ojos a pesar de haberlos cerrado.

El cuerpo sobre la cama pareció reaccionar ante la luz tempranera: empezó a moverse con lentitud. Un pequeño quejido se oyó mientras se incorporaba con pesadez para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Con ambas manos cubrió sus ojos, esta vez, para ayudarlos a despertar; con sus dedos hizo suaves círculos sobre ellos. Bajó sus manos, sin prisa, y miró al frente.

Masamune observó las acciones del adormilado.

—Buenos días —musitó el hombre recién acababa de bañarse.

—Otra vez me quedé en su casa —murmuró Ritsu, su mente apenas había escuchado al otro.

Masamune se quedó mirándole un momento. Ritsu cerró los ojos y pareció regresar a su estado de sueño. Masamune se vistió sin prisa, mirándole sereno, sus labios estaban rectos y el seño semi fruncido. Puso las toallas en la cesta de ropa sucia. Volvió el rostro hacia Ritsu que dejó caer su cabeza e inmediatamente reaccionó a la imaginaria caída.

—me quedé en su casa… —musitó perezosamente.

—Ya lo has dicho… dos veces.

Ritsu se movió a la orilla de la cama y miró a la pared, parecía recordar, y así era porque su rostro se fue deformando de **sueño** a **enfado** en menos de tres segundos. Por último recordó algo más y bajó la cabeza poniéndose colorado.  
Volteó a ver la superficie de la cama: primero izquierda y luego derecha. Con la mirada revisó el piso. Se inclinó un poco para una búsqueda minuciosa. Apretó las sábanas contra su vientre y pecho, arrugó la frente. Volvió a ver sobre la cama y levantó la sábana que todavía cubría parte de esta. Agachó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—No sé…

—No e-estoy jugando, Takano —Le miró con la cara teñida de rojo.

Masamune desvió la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación.

Inmediatamente, Ritsu, se levantó, se envolvió en una de las sábanas y revisó cada parte de la habitación, con la mirada, en busca de su ropa. Es que no necesitaba levantar cosas, ya que la habitación estaba despejada y limpia, cada cosa en su sitio; pero su ropa no aparecía y es no le había pasado ni en su cuarto, que era una referencia real del desorden.

Paró en medio de la habitación, miró a la cama tratando de recordar en qué lugar había dejado su ropa. Logró recordar el encuentro con Masamune la noche anterior; con preámbulo en la sala… luego de **_la pregunta_** escandalosa su mente se nubló y se llenó de recuerdos, suposiciones y miedos.  
Mordió su labio. Recordar **_esa_** pregunta lo cohibió, no quería salir de la habitación y mirar a Masamune ¿Cómo debería actuar?  
Apretó las manos sobre su vientre y pecho. Tembló ligeramente. Sus tensos músculos no se movieron, mas bien parecían comprimirse: la sensación y el deseo de **_que la tierra te trague_**.

No, Masamune estaba afuera. Su ropa no estaba en la habitación. Ritsu mordió con impotencia su labio inferior. Sintió una especie de escozor en los ojos ¡Ayyy! ¡Qué molestia! Frunció el seño. Caminó con dificultad hacia la puerta y la abrió ligeramente.

Cruzó la sala dando zancadas.

—¡Tra-traeré su sábana mañana…! ¡La lavaré y…!

—¡Espera…!

Ritsu había caminado vehemente hacia la puerta de salida. Mordió su labio, aún más, cuando oyó la voz de Masamune. Sin cuidado giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

—¡Espera!

Los brazos de Masamune lo pescaron por la cintura, con fuerza, y lo haló hacia adentro. Masamune, con una mano, empujó la puerta para cerrarla.

—¡Pero qué pretendes?

Ritsu se quedó sin habla. Respiró con fuerza pues le faltaba el aire, apretó los labios.

—No me has dado una respuesta… —musitó el ahogado.

—Ya se la di…

—Anoche te desmayaste… te quité la ropa y te llevé a mi cama. No me diste alguna respuesta.

—Deme mi ropa —musitó Ritsu.

Masamune le estrujó contra sí mismo. Habló contra el cuello, detrás de la oreja de Ritsu.

—Dame una respuesta… —El ahogado rogaba otra vez.

Ritsu jadeó quedito. Sintió flaquear su cuerpo, mas el azabache le sostuvo con fuerza y cuidado.

—tengo miedo —balbuceó.

—también yo.

Así permanecieron durante un momento efímeramente perpetuo. Con las emociones vivas y agitadas escapándose como respiraciones, llenando la atmosfera nostálgica.

Ambos asustadizos.  
Ambos trémulos.  
Ojos cerrados esperando acabar con ese momento que parecía atacar el alma temerosa.

El corazón cerrado que se había abierto estaba estallando.

—Ta-takano… lo diré una sola vez —susurró nervioso. —No me haga repetirlo…

Ritsu volvió a cerrar sus ojos, halando bastante aire por la nariz. El corazón tamborileaba con ansiedad. Sintió la respiración de Masamune sobre su nuca.

—Ca-casémonos… de una vez por todas. Usted y yo ¡Casémonos!

Al terminar su rostro estaba ardiente y rojo. Se sintió temblar como nunca, y como siempre, ante Masamune.  
Este le hizo girar. Masamune tenía los ojos abiertos, como queriendo captar lo que no le cabía en la cabeza ni en los oídos. Escudriñó el rostro de Ritsu para averiguar si era real lo escuchado. Abrió la boca para preguntar, mas recordó que el joven no quería decirlo de nuevo y es que comprendía que el otro debió armarse de mucho valor para hacer esa petición, pues él había sufrido la misma angustia.

Le sostuvo de la cintura sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—Sí. —musitó Ritsu, como tardía respuesta para Masamune.

Se miraron incrédulos y a la vez creyendo en todo.

 ** _30 de octubre 2016_**


End file.
